Sonic Eternity Shrine
by nulyak
Summary: Eggman makes the Ultimate Weapon with the Super Emeralds!Sonic Team tries to save the world while Sonic has to fix his relationship with Amy!Shadow finds out he wasnt always the Ultimate Life Form and goes againts Sonic!Action,Romance,Humor!CHAPTER 5 UP!
1. Pre Information

SONIC ETERNITY SHRINE

Pre Information Chapter: The following will tell you about some basics in the story.  
ABOUT THE RATING:  
This is Teen because of  
Blood though nothing like it splattering all over a room and on to characters. No gore unless I decide to have an alien in the fiction.  
Some mild sexual content (Nothing very explicit, goes as far as to make jokes about it, but doesn't go into detail or very suggestive content)  
Some Suggestive humor  
Some language (If you count, darn, dang, heck, crap, crud, etc. as bad language. I'm trying to keep the language at a usual Sonic level.

ABOUT THE CHARACTERS:  
Most of the characters will look the same as they do in most games. This particular fan fiction is based mostly on the games but will contain some Sonic the Hedgehog Archie Comic characters. I've thought about who'd be the best additions. I chose them based on their skills and abilities.

List of Characters:

SONIC'S TEAM  
Sonic the Hedgehog-The Main Character. This Sonic is based off the games, sometimes even using light dash.  
Miles "Tails" Prower- Sonic's best friend. He enjoys tinkering and reading. His inventions are in this fan fiction.  
Knuckles the Echidna- A rock hard echidna. He lives on Angel Island, which has begun to be populated by a secret clan of echidnas, unannounced to Earth. Julie-Su is his girlfriend.  
Amy Rose- Sonic's self proclaimed girlfriend. She uses he mallet to fight and plays as a love interest for Sonic, though this doesn't take over the theme of the fiction.  
Julie-Su- Knuckles' girlfriend, a pink echidna. Her sister is Lien-Da, who has joined forces with Dr. Eggman.  
Rob O' the Hedge- Amy's over protective cousin. Sometimes, he, Sonic, and Amy cause a comic relief. However, he is very important to the story eventually.

SHADOW'S TEAM  
Shadow the Hedgehog- The other Main Character. He is determined to find out what Eggman is up to, seeking a reason for living. After killing Black Doom, he has felt lonely, and has began saving those in need when in convenience to him, though he seems to do something wrong each time. Like Sonic, he uses many things from the game, such as Mystic Light.  
Mina the Mongoose- Strangely, Shadow saves the girl while she fell from the roof of a jazz club, filled with sorrow after getting a call from her friend that her mother found a boyfriend that seemed to love her. She develops a stronger relationship with Shadow than Rouge, much to Rouge's enjoyment.  
Rouge the Bat- A secret agent, and Shadow's closest friend, until Mina of course. She's glad he has a 

new friend because Shadow would sometimes mooch off her. She seems to have feelings for Knuckles that conflict with Julie-Su.  
Nack the Weasel- A gunman who works for Shadow after a certain event. He is very greedy and sleazy, causing Mina to doubt his trust, among other reasons to be later revealed.  
Omega- Well. He's a robot. He's cool with Shadow. Not much else to say besides he joins up.

DR. EGGMAN'S TEAM  
Dr. Eggman- This disgusting villain has created something that could possibly shake the foundations of the universe itself! And the strange thing is, he tells the entire world about it! What is the weapon? Why is the Death Egg and Shadow's beloved Space Colony ARK, connected together and moving away from Earth?  
Black Chaos- Black Doom's DNA is found on the ground, and Eggman picks it up and finds the Good Chaos. He poisons the Chao Guardian, making his water turn into a dark color. Black Chaos has also been poisoned to serve Eggman!  
Metal Sonic version 9.0- Not much to say, except that Metal Sonic 9 can speak and express opinions! It seems that Eggman has found out how to use Chaos Emeralds to give emotions to machines like Metal Sonic.  
Dr. Hack- Eggman's annoying cousin. He's young and strong, matching even Omega's brawn! To top it all off, he has a cybernetic arm! However, he lacks brain power. Sometimes used as comic relief.

THE WORLD:  
The world is referred to as Earth, similar to Sonic Unleashed for the PS3, 360, Wii, and PS2 (I'm getting that game). However, many areas in the comic and the game appear. Each country is referred to as Neo America (for example) or just America. The normal names means that you'll read about cities such as Montgomery or New Orleans, and even New York. No real political people appear. Neo areas contain areas such as Green Hill.

THE CURRENCY:  
Rings are thought of as dollars.  
Gold 1 Ring is equal to One Dollar  
Gold 5 Ring is equal to Five Dollars  
Silver 10 Ring is equal to Ten Dollars and so on. It's relatively simple I think, but wont play a huge part in the story.

Enjoy the story! It'll be coming up very soon! Please comment and please do not curse or swear.

I do now own any Sonic characters, items, related items, merchandise, etc. Only fan made characters and locations are mine.


	2. Sonic Team: The Station Square Disastor

SONIC ETERNITY SHRINE  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Team Sonic Chapter

5:00 AM  
Outer space  
Egg Transporter Spacecraft  
Captain Room

The blackness of space, light up only a bit by the stars. Shooting stars soar the darkness and past planets. The sun's rays of light beat upon the Earth. Such peace is disrupted by the roar of an engine. A giant red long spacecraft floated in the area. It was about as big as two and a half Japans. It's tip was pointed, a hole with a grin glow at the end. The giant craft was beginning to glow green for several moments, but then it stopped. Inside the Captain Room, an evil genius sat in his chair. A few grey hairs were to be found on his mustache. The room was see through, making it seem like you were in the vacuum. Seven huge Chaos Emeralds were in tubes. A control desk was in the middle of the room.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Who would've thought that the Super Emeralds could together be even more powerful the Master Emerald," Dr. Eggman said. A tall man stood beside him. He was muscular to the point, where he black suede suit showed his ten pack. He had brown hair like Eggman, except his hair was on his head and shaggy. Stitches were on his left fist.

"Cousin, why are pretty rocks glowing," he asked.

"That's easy, Hack," Dr. Eggman began.

"_Dr._ Hack cousin!" Dr. Hack exclaimed.

Dr. Eggman scoffed. "As I was saying, _Dr. Hack_, the Super Emeralds are glowing with POWER! Once the Death Cannon takes the power of the Emeralds fully, it'll be able to control the universe by opening a portal that could very well lead to the pit of heck, in a way at least. I guess what I should do is start causing havoc with the bit of power I have left. Of course you know that-"

"Course I do! Of course you do need that! So what should we do first with the Breath Cannon! I mean Death Ration, I mean oops," Hack exclaimed.

Dr. Eggman sighed. "D.E.A.T.H C.A.N.N.O.N." He turned around and said, "Boy the creator of this fiction shouldn't have given me a sidekick…"

Dr. Eggman looked behind himself. "Show Energy Data, Metal Sonic VS Sonic The Hedgehog." A bright screen appeared in front of the villain. He examined the data of his latest Metal Sonic incarnation against Sonic. "Add Death Bomb into Metal Sonic, then deploy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Neo America  


Green Hill Zone  
1:45 PM

"Yeah! Wahoo," Sonic the Hedgehog said, rushing upside down on a loop-de-loop. Once he finished the loop, he dug his feet in the ground and slowed down. He turned to his left as soon as he stopped and said. "GO!"

He dashed off towards Station Square, hoping to get to Tails House in Mystic Ruins. He came up to the hills that pointed strait up. Luckily, a spring was their so he jumped onto it and flew upwards. Without waiting he dashed off. Unfortunately, a robotic beetle was on the ground and had began to shot lasers out of its mouth.

"What the heck! A badnik! It's been years since I kicked some can like this," Sonic exclaimed. He circled the badnik and caused the robot to get sick. When it finally seemed the most confused, Sonic jumped onto its body structure and was instantly soared up into the air. He looked down, and saw the badnik explode. "Whoa! What a blast! Wonder what that's about?"

Suddenly, Sonic yelled with pain. Two cold metal hands gripped his entire body and kept him suspended in the air. He growled and spun himself in the arms, causing a massive explosion. As Sonic fell to the ground he said, "Eggman! That was pretty cunning. He never did something like that!"

As if he jinxed himself, a missile was approaching Sonic at high speeds! The blue hedgehog maneuvered himself out of the way and latched onto the back of the missile. He climbed on top of it and used the Figure 8 Peel Out. The missile exploded and Sonic landed on the ground. Without a seconds waste, Metal Sonic, busted from underground and grabbed Sonic by the neck.

"That's impressive," he said struggling. "But a bucket of bolts like you cant COMPARE!" Sonic disappeared from Metal Sonic's grip and appeared behind the robot. He swung his fist at Metal Sonic, only to be dodged.

"Calculating. 100 Confirmed hit!" Metal Sonic said. Sonic's eyes widened and dilated. The robot swung his fist towards Sonic's gut, and connected. Sonic yelled, a drop of blood fell out of his mouth. He backed up, gripping his stomach.

"Heh… I'm still the coolest," Sonic said. He ran up towards Metal Sonic, his hand cocked. Metal mimicked his movements. And right before Sonic's fist hit Metal, he disappeared and reappeared several miles away, and dashed off quickly.

"I need to get to where Tails lives!"

Metal Sonic put his hand up to his forehead. "Master Robotnik, Sonic The Hedgehog, my loathsome copy, has fled. Mission Complete."

"Good," Dr. Eggman said through a communicator. "Now, Metal Sonic, open a Death Portal," Dr. Eggman said. The robot's red eyes went black and he began to glow in a dark aura. A small black 

explosion erupted from his center hole. The dark black explosion turned into a sphere of darkness that grew very slowly. Grass began to fly into the sphere, all remains and traces of the battle and more were slowly being brought into by the sphere.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

STATION SQUARE  
2:00

The people of the city are chattering away. Cars beeping at one another and dates going on. Though it's chaotic, for Earth, it's actually very peaceful. On a skyscraper, a huge screen showed the latest NEWS. It seemed that GUN was becoming bankrupt do to the lack of protection needed. GUN would be currently shutting down all units except the grand emergency unit.

However without warning, the screen blacked out and turned back on. Dr. Eggman was laughing at the people who were watching the screen. Sonic had just made his way to Station Square and was looking up at the screen.

"Pathetic Earthlings, and Hedgehogs! I have a message for you! As you know, I am Dr. Robotnik, the GREATEST SCIENTIST IN THE WORLD!" The crowd gasped and the ruckus became ever silent. "IF YOU WANT TO LIVE, YOU SHALL FOLLOW MY DEMANDS!"

"I WANT THE ENTIRE WORLD TO SUBMIT TO MY WHIM! OTHERWISE YOU'LL PAY A DIRE CONSEQUENCE EVENTUALLY!"

A person in the crowd yelled, "Yeah right! Sonic will stop that Egg Head!"

"AND JUST IN CASE YOU THINK THAT SONIC CAN STOP ME, I'LL USE MY GREATEST WEAPON, TO START DESTRUCTION! DEATH CANNON-- FIRE!"

The sky turned darker as a black beam instantly shot down towards the community. The people instantly ran away once the laser connected. A Dark Sphere appeared and began to suck in everything within it's range, and the worst part was, that the sphere was getting larger and larger!

Sonic's eyes widened as people began to be absorbed by the powerful beam. He dashed quickly up to a building and looked down.

The people were screaming frantically. The sphere had become as big as a three trucks.

"There's no way! I'll never let Eggman get away with this!" Sonic yelled. He looked towards Green Hill and saw the dark sphere. "I need to get to the guys right away!"

PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER:  
Shadow Team Chapter

Hey… I'm Shadow the Hedgehog.

It was about a week before the disaster at Station Square. I was just walking around Central City, and then she fell. I was lucky to catch her. Its so strange though… her eyes… they remind me of Maria… but she's certainly her own person.

--

This Mongoose…. Why won't she leave me be… but do I enjoy her company… and why does Rouge keep saying, "I guess you like a girl that got back."

I don't very well understand the slang, but I do know… that this girl has something about her that makes her different in my eyes…

Find out about the events in my life before the Station Square Disastor, in the next chapter:

Shadow Team: CH1


	3. Shadow Team: The Songoose Likes A Shadow

Personally: I think of the characters in Anime (Game Art) style when making this so I think that'll help the thought of expressions

SHADOW TEAM CHAPTER:  
NEO AMERICA  
Central City  
7:00 (Day 1 of the 7 Day week before the Station Square Disaster)  
(Shadow's Point of View)

For the past couple of months, I've been wandering the streets. Doing what I have to in order to survive. Even if it means, mooching off Rouge, my only true friend, I would live. I have already killed Black Doom, so I haven't been doing much. Recently, I have been saving people whenever I had a chance. In the end, I always screw it up in some way. For example, yesterday, I had just saved a woman from dying in a mind field, however, due to my lack of a Chaos Emerald, I wasn't able to warp out of there, and she suffered many wounds while I remained OK. I envy that blue hedgehog. Having friends that he can save; having the ability to make friends with anyone; having the chance to be appreciated.

Currently, I am walking down the street in Central City, the only place where I am acknowledged, though only by GUN, which I heard was shutting down due to the lack of violence that the police couldn't handle.

Don't get me wrong… I was very glad that my purpose on this world, my promise to Maria was to allow the people to be happy… but it's getting difficult. These humans, they didn't understand my sorrow… When you do things, it is often for people to show gratitude. But for me…no they only complain about what I didn't do. Perhaps my lack of acquaintances and successful service to the people is the reason why I'm so alone. But it's hard to let people in… I don't enjoy people knowing my secrets and feelings…

Forget about it… Maria was the only one who was ever an actual friend that I enjoyed their company. I wish she was still here… her soulful eyes will never leave my memory. Her sweet voice still sounds in my memories and mind. Her wondering personality mixed with a bit of naivety. I wish we all had that in common.

I noticed a building called Jazz Craze-Talent Night. Music could easily be heard on the inside. My body felt somewhat weak from traveling non stop so I decided to step in,

(Normal Point of View)

Shadow stepped into the club, the music sending a strange (to him) sensation.

"How strange," Shadow said. "This sound pleases me… I've noticed people dancing wildly before. But these people here seem to enjoy it peacefully…"

Shadow walked to an empty table and saw a girl singing a jazzy song, three guys playing instrumentals. The girl singing had yellow fur and purple hair, a black headband. She wore a short tank top and small shorts with a belt. She had blue rings and white gloves around her wrist. Finally, she wore blue boots 

and a earrings. Shadow's mouth slowly opened, dropping finally as she began to sing. Her voice was so pure, heavenly, and soft. She moved slowly in Shadow's eyes, creating a strong allure. Her deep green eyes made his heart grow warm. The soul of her eyes, such purity, such youngness, and such passion…

It seemed like years before Mina was done in Shadow's eyes. His surprise was quickly hide, as he self-consciously frowned and crossed his arms. He titled back into his chair and asked a passing waitress for a Cola.

The girl took a bow and walked off stage, reaching into her pocket and taking a cell phone out and putting it to her ear. She walked off to a staircase and ascended. Shadow stood up and behind her after she was out of sight.

The building was about seven stories high, each story containing a different musician and type of music. It seemed that the girl had went to the roof of the building.

Once she reached the final door, Shadow stopped following and just watched her from afar, his normal demeanor returning.

"What! Stop lying to me Gena," the girl said. "What! How could mom do this! Are you sure she was making out with Mr. Ronald after that? You are lying, she couldn't except! Shut up and GOOD BYE!"

The girl hung up the phone and chunked it over the edge. "How could she do this to me? Darn it!"

The girl walked to the edge of the building and sat down. She began to sob uncontrollably… Shadow's face remained hard. He walked up to her silently.

Unfortunately, the girl stood up and slipped off the edge. Her body turned around towards the building as she fell. She closed her eyes, her tears flowing out.

As if an angel had came to save her, Shadow was hovering down, the girl in his arms. He looked at her with his vivid red eyes, the serious look piercing into her eyes. The Mongoose girl stared, in a sort of daze.

Once Shadow landed on the ground, he expected the Mongoose girl to get off, but she was so amazed, she just continuously stared.

"Aren't you going to get off," Shadow asked.

The Mongoose "uhed" and said, "Well you see I have this… this uh…. new illness in my legs right now. When I fall off buildings, I can't walk. You're gonna have to carry me home."

Shadow starred at her and cracked his neck. "Aw the heck with it. Where do you live?"

The girl looked up and said, " Well, I live about two towns away, in New York."

Sahdow's eye twitched once and groaned. "I'll take you somewhere."

The girl smiled and pushed her head into Shadow's fur chest. "By the way, I'm Mina Mongoose! I'm 14 years old, and I love to sing at the club!"

"I am the Ultimate Life Form, Shadow the Hedgehog, created by the renowned Professor Gerald Robotnik. I'm 16 years old but I've been sleeping in a vault for 50 years and I don't particularly like anything…"

Mina blinked and said. "Dang… you're Drivers License must be long like heck!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Night Babylon

Mina Point of View:

This Shadow the Hedgehog guy with the long name reminds me of… what was his name…. Sonic the Hedgehog! Boy the blue fur and all that speed is cool! But this guy, he seems to be faster and cooler. Plus he is kind of cute…

I tried to talk to him but he just doesn't seem to be in that kind of stuff. However he did seem to make sure that I didn't fall. He even asked about my leg every once in a while. It was so quiet.

It made me wonder so much…

He was so careful and in a way kind… but this guy is so quiet and calm. Somewhat creepy too. We ended up at the party area , Night Babylon.

We went into a place called Club Rouge. He let me down and said,

"This is when we step in."

I walked up to the doors and he said, "And you seem to be making a full 'recovery.'

I stopped dead in my tracks, a drop of sweat dripping from my face. Shadow seemed to make a "hmph" sound and said. "Go in."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Normal Point of View:

Rouge (Sitting on a couch) looked at the opening door, sighing and thinking of the image of Shadow walking in with a bag of popcorn. Before she saw who had came in she groaned and yelled, "You know that POPCORN messes up my figure!"

Mina Mongoose stepped into the door. A sly smile curved onto Rouge's face as Shadow came in soon after. She squinted at Shadow with one eye and said, "Who's this young lady?"

Shadow explained all the basic things that had happened. No details on their walk.

"Well, well, well," Rouge began. "Little girl, you can just go to the room on the left corner. Feel free to take some of my sleeping cloths, I don't use the ones on the left corner" Mina nodded and walked off into the room. Shadow's mouth was dropping. His eyes maneuvered towards Mina's behind. Her figure was an hourglass.

"Shadow… Seems like you like them with some back!" Rouge said. Shadow just starred at her wondering what "back mean."

Rouge reached behind a couch pillow and threw him a CD that said, "I Like Big Butts And I Cannot Lie!" Shadow instantly knew what she meant and tossed it back at her.

"I have no feelings for her at all," Shadow said. He turned a corner and opened the door to the room on the left.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Shadow instantly closed the door and said. "Well that's nice…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Preview:  
SPECAIL CHAPTER:

Hey, this is Mina Mongoose!

In the next chapter, I'll be getting closer to this Shadow guy. We start talking and things get a little more interesting! But what the heck is this? A letter from Eggman? It's meant for Shadow but… Oh my god! Would Shadow do something like this?

Another thing occurring is the continuation of the Sonic TEAM chapter! Sonic gathers up Tails and Amy and are on their way to Knuckles via the Tornado! But an attack on them in mid air disrupts the peace! Something bad is going to happen that'll shake up Sonic's life as long as it continues!!

Get the full details in SPECAIL CHAPTER: Emotional Crack! The Lost Rose!


	4. Sonic & Shadow Team: Beginning and Fail

SPECAIL CHAPTER:

FUN FACT: When I made this fiction, it was going to just be about Shadow and Sonic alone. But I didn't think that two characters could make a good story. At least not for the theme and story.

OTHER FUN FACT: When I'm done making a youtube animation movie called Sonic Chaos Fight, I'll begin to animate this fiction in five minute episodes. For those of you that want to see the trailer (Because at the time this was written I didn't have a movie complete yet) and later the first part of three.

Now let's get it started with the continuation of Team Shadow's story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TEAM SHADOW: Mina's Shock! An Impossible Question!

The next morning, Mina awoke, wearing a blue two piece night suit. She wiped the sand out of her eyes and yawned. She recollected her experiences from yesterday and wondered where that "Pervert Shadow" was. She felt violated, that black hedgehog walking into her room while she dressed.

"I'm going to have to get him this morning," Mina thought enthusiastically. She walked out the room and saw Rouge, eating a low fat milkshake. Mina looked around wondering where Shadow was.

"You want to know where Shadow is don't you," Rouge asked.

Mina nodded and before she said anything, Rouge put her finger up. "Shh! I'll tell you where he is. Just don't tell him I told you alright kid?"

Mina nodded and smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The G.U.N. Garden of Memorable Characters

The Garden of Memorable Characters was the most beautiful thing anyone would ever see. Trees from the entire world were used to show what country a person was from. Such as the former General, who was born in America but raised in Japan has Cherry Blossoms decorated around his tombstone while a apple tree was behind it. Other trees had mixtures as well as just one tree behind and around them.

From former captains, to those who were the "Sonics" of yesteryear; name it, they had it. The morning sun, brightly shined on the area. As if to add to the beauty, the sun always shined on the name of the person the stone was engraved to. The garden was built like a hall. A neatly made concrete walkway that only went forward and back. It was strictly quiet, something Shadow the Hedgehog took in.

Even the Ultimate Life Form, the strongest and most silent being on Earth, had feelings for the dead. If you have visited a grave, you know how he feels as he looks at the stone engraved to Maria. He picked a few cherry blossoms off the tree and set them around her grave.

Shadow's eyes began to twitch, his sorrow beginning to form and take over his emotions. He closed his eyes in a brave attempt to stop rain from falling from his eyes.

Suddenly, two arms slid down his shoulders and folded, covering his white fur chest. Mina bent over and put her head in a position so that Shadow would have to look at bit to the left to see her.

"So this is where you went…" Mina said calmly, reading the tomb stone.

"Why the heck are you here," Shadow asked cruelly.

"Well one thing, I came looking for you Shadow," she said kindly. "And when I figured out that you must be here, I decided to pay my respects."

"To whom?" Shadow asked , somewhat intrigued to have something in common.

Mina smiled sadly, and pointed her arm to the stone on the right of Maria's. It read, 'Maximalist Mongoose, died in the 2 Month War in which he captained the war vessel, Mina Courageous. He impacted the final blow to the General of the Destructix. And for that we thank Maximalist Mongoose."

Shadow breathed through his nose and was ready to say something. But the awful truth was that he couldn't forge his sympathy into words. However the back of his mind was forcing him to stay secluded. Only a bit of his concern showed when he said, 'Sorry."

Mina turned to him, surprise in the back of her head. She tried to put up a convincing smile and said, "For what? I never knew my father but I know his legacy and my mother. It may be all I have left but, I'm glad! I'm fortunate to have things to remind me of the person I care about…well….at least I had…."

Shadow stood up and turned around. He kept quite, though his mind wanted him to do nothing more than tell her about his life. He felt that deep down though, his pain was something he wanted to bare alone.

Mina Mongoose looked at the tombstone in front of Shadow. A cherry blossom was in his hand, just like the ones scattered around that particular tomb.

"Shadow… are you here for this girl named Maria," Mina asked.

Shadow flinched at Maria's name. He nodded slowly and turned around, his face showing no other emotion besides his usual one. "Yes…I am here to visit her…"

Mina's eyes half closed. She looked at her feet and back at Shadow. "Who was she to you Shadow?" Mina asked slowly and with affection.

Shadow turned to Mina and said. "Maria was….She was someone special… to me," Shadow looked at Mina and she looked back at him. Her green eyes collided with Shadow's red ones. From Mina's perspective, she was taking in his emotions that he was throwing at her. She knew what he wanted her to do. She knew he wanted her to leave. This made her want to stay. And on Shadow's side, he saw eyes that were just as deep as Maria's. Though the color was different, they gave him the same effect. Without a doubt, Shadow wanted to keep Mina away from exposing his pain, making him weaker. He didn't want anyone to know that he was just as normal as everyone else; that he felt pain; that he was stoppable.

Mina blinked and asked, "Is it alright…if we spend the day together?" A small blush appeared on Mina's cheeks.

Shadow was actually caught 100 off guard. Mina Mongoose had just asked for his company. Rather than shoot her down, he nodded and said, "Mmhm."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Central City

In a strange way, Shadow enjoyed Mina's company. Her loss made her similar to her, and different than others. He couldn't understand this yearning to talk to her. It was like talking to someone he never knew was inside of him. Someone that he could never be!

Mina was happy to see Shadow open up, though not so much that it made him seem like a totally different person. Shadow would sometimes close his eyes and give Mina a small laugh, his smile making him seem cocky. It was obvious for any bystander to see that they were flirting in their own way.

They approached a cart selling chili-dogs, both meat and tofu. Shadow and Mina both at the same time said, "Delicious Goodness." They looked at each other. Mina laughed while Shadow allowed a laugh to show through his "Hmm-hmm" sounds and the shaking of his shoulders. Shadow reached into his invisible pocket (LOL. Where do Sonic characters keep their rings?) and pulled out only ten rings. That was enough for only one. The man selling the chili-dogs said, "How about I cut ya'll a break," he said, his voice heavily country. "I'll give ya a foot long with half tofu an' half meat? Whatcha' thinkin?"

Shadow looked at Mina and saw the wonder child-like smile on her face when she looked at the chili-dog. He nodded at the man and he gave them a tofu-real meat chili dog. Shadow handed it to Mina. "Hold this for a second. I'll take you somewhere you'll like to eat that."

Mina took a bite of the real meat side and swallowed. Before she could ask where Shadow was taking her, he picked up, his hands on her back and legs. He dashed off with such speed, that Mina was unable to see all they had passed. In mere seconds, they were starring at the entire city.

The clouds in the sky were so close to them on Central Tower. The structure was made of steel, metal, and many other things. At night it was light up the city with candles. It serves as the national monument 

for Neo American Areas. The edge was large enough to stand on and walk around, though a risk was noticeable. The tower stretched upwards to be about eighteen stories. Shadow sat Mina down on the edge and he joined her.

Mina took another chomp out of the chili-dog and said after she swallowed, "This is beautiful, Shadow. I can see the Earth curve a bit!!"

Shadow grinned and said, "I told you."

"You know…" Mina began to say, her cheeks beginning to red. "You can have a bite anytime. Shadow also began to have red in his cheeks. "Uh sure…."

He held the chili-dog and took a bit. As they continued, they ended up staring into each other's eyes the entire time. However and unfortunately, for those of you who wanted them to pull off a dog and spaghetti moment, it didn't happen. They were being too careful to do something like that. Once the chili dog was done Shadow stood up and offered Mina a hand. She took it and jumped off the building with him. She let go for a moment to wrap her arms around him for life. The wind flowing through Mina's hair blinded Shadow, but none the less made him smile awkwardly.

As soon as he reached the ground, he disappeared, his speed great, to Night Babylon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before Shadow and Mina make it to Night Babylon, a strange dark liquid comes from the sewer holes. It slides towards the entrance, going through the wood on the floor of Club Rouge. Without any difficulty, it reappeared inside, flowing out of the cracks that were the floor placement. A white note, so clean it seemed that it had been washed by the Nanny, ejected onto the kitchen counter. The strange liquid flows out through the door and sinks back into the sewers.

A strange growl sound, emits from it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later once Shadow and Mina reach Night Babylon, Shadow allows Mina to let go of him. She smiled and hugged him one more time. "That was awesome Shadow! You're so cool!"

Shadow turned around and said, "Probably. I'm not that great though…"

Mina protested against Shadow's words. "Naw! You are awesome up the whazoo! You were so nice and kind!"

Shadow closed his eyes and said, "Thanks."

Once they walked in Mina looked up at Shadow. "Do you mind if I ask you for some advice?"

Shadow moved his head left and right and sat down on the left side of the couch. Mina joined him, sitting down on his right side a kneeling closer to him.

"Well…you see…. My mother…. She's been… she's been proposed to… and she accepted…but this man she's going to marry, he isn't nice. He just isn't a good person…"

Shadow looked down at his feet. "What should I do Shadow?" Mina asked. Shadow groaned and said. "I'm sorry Mina. I don't know anything about true "Fathers" or "Mothers." I did meet my father but…he wasn't…"

Mina gasped and put her hands up to her mouth. "I'm so sorry- didn't mean to- I mean I shouldn't have-never-"

Shadow smiled, his eyes closed. "Don't worry about it… Can't miss what you've never had…" Mina's face still wearing a sad expression. "Don't you wish you at least new their names?" Shadow shook his head, opening his eyes. "All that matters… is that I can fulfill my promise to Maria…" Mina smiled sadly and said, "Is that why you saved me? Because you made a promise." Shadow nodded and said, "Yes." Mina smiled childishly and looked up. "Thank you Maria! I might've never met Shadow or still be living with you!"

Shadow's eyes widened a bit, a look of shock appearing. He stood up and turned towards the door that lead outside. A smile was on his face. But this smile was so happy, it made him look sad. He walked outside and shut the door tight, but not before saying "I'll be back in a few minutes."

(Mina Point of View)

Oh Shadow the Hedgehog… he's so…It's hard to describe him, and my feelings. I'm glad that I finally, was able to open him up a bit but he still seems closed up. I would like it if I knew about this Maria. He seems to become extremely shielded when I say something about his past.

Even though, he was actually fun. It was a very good date in my opinion… Wait a minute… was it a date?

Well we were joking, laughing, and spending time together. People did look at us as if we were. Aw, c'mon Mina-girl, of course there is nothing going on between us! We're just good friends…

But still…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Shadow Point of View)

It strange… the feeling I have when I'm with her. Darn it! She's peeling in through me! The more time we are together, the less my cover is. She has to go soon!

It pains me to think such a thing though… NO! I cant believe it! She's only known me for roughly a day and a half and she can already read me like a book!

No…keep you're head clear Shadow. She doesn't know about your involvement with Dr. Eggman. That's a big piece of my life story. She doesn't really know who Maria is and why she's special. Nor does she 

know I have a relation to Black Doom… And to top it off….she doesn't know how many I have killed like an animal. At least one hundred of those buried at the Memorial were from my hand… I mean gun. I

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Normal Point of View)

Mina walked around Club Rouge, looking at the many trophies on the wall. It was a real party during Saturday. Mina was enthusiastic about her stay here. These parties must be the best in Neo America.

Mina walked into the kitchen, looking for a small snack. She opened several cabinets, looking for some materials to make cookies. She only found, Fat Free Flower, Apple Sauce (which can be substituted in making baked goods. Trust me, I do it all the time with brownies), and 99.9 fat free chocolate. Mina sighed thinking that this was going to be a very empty meal.

She walked over to the long counter, we're three stoves laid under. She put the almost completely weightless cookies in. She set the timer for five minutes and then kneeled on the counter. She saw an envelope with no ones name on it. She took the note out, hoping it would tell her who it was for.

Suddenly, the metallic note glowed blue. A blue light projected out to the side. Mina stared at it with intense wonder. A countdown was starting. Once it hit zero, Dr. Gerald Robotnik appeared.

Gerald was talking to two hedgehogs, one was orange-reddish and female. The female had long hair that reached to the top of her butt. She wore a white T-shirt, extended by her stomach. Her jeans were black and covered part of her red shoes. Beside her was a dark blue hedgehog that had hair that pointed up similar to Shadow's.

"So… Gerald…. This is why I wish you help birth our son," the dark blue hedgehog said.

Suddenly, the video collected static and Eggman's voice sounded. "This is you're true origins."

Shadow instantly busted into the kitchen and starred at the video. He had heard all that had already happened. A mesmerized gaze showed on his face.

The screen finally became normal again.

"Y'know my uncle, Chronic the Hedgehog, was excited because he was about to have his son too! I think he was going to name him Charles."

The static occurred for another minute.

"Who you really are! Where you came from!" said Dr. Eggman's voice.

"Shadow! My baby is going to die!" the female hedgehog yelled as loud as she could, seeming weaker than usual in a white bed.

"There is only one way! We must fuse the DNA from the Biolizard and the--Super Emerald-- together to-- unlimited life! Forgive me, Sh-dow… I am --"

Shadow's eyes widened at the sight. Suddenly, the static returned permanently and Eggman's voice sounded. "Shadow… if you want to know about you're past before you were the Ultimate Life Form, you will bring me, the 7 Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emeralds, and assassinate the president of Neo and normal America and the Japanese emperor. Now! Get to work! I'll expect you to be done before something dreadful happens worldwide….Hehehe."

Shadow looked at his fist and clenched it till blood dripped. He instantly walked to a corner that had a hanger with a rucksack. Shadow picked it up and put it on and proceeded to a closet. He opened it and picked out several items. Two flash bombs, bandages, and a utility belt. He put on the belt and headed for the door.

Before he could reach for the door, Mina stood in his way. She spread her arms out and said, "NO! I WONT LET YOU DO THIS!"

Shadow starred at Mina and raised his arm. Mina growled at him and yelled, "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO TO ME! I WONT LET YOU KILL THEM!"

Shadow glared at her with his red eyes. A snarl appeared on his face. "Mina! Get the heck out of my way! I'll kill you if you don't!"

Mina shook her head. "A while ago, you said you can't miss what you never had! I don't agree with that but, now you are going after this? Dr. Eggman- he tried to destroy the planet once! Everyone saw it on the news!"

Shadow looked down and cursed under his breath. "…If you thought that you knew everything about your life and it continuously turns out that you might be an entirely different person, would you not want to find out."

Mina looked down and nodded slowly. Shadow raised his voice and said, "Mina, the only thing I have on this planet, is Maria's grave, and my memories… I used to think for the longest time, for at least two years that, THIS IS WHO I AM! I have to know myself better than anyone!"

Slowly and silently, Mina moved out of the way. Shadow began to walk out the door but then stopped. He folded his arms and said, "Mina… I don't know if you have any special skills but…. I cannot go at this alone…. I'm going to recruit some people, then leave to Japan. Please…will you come with me?"

Mina's expression was pure shock. Her heart was split into two decisions. One, let Shadow go and watch the assassinations on TV in a few days and probably never see Shadow or Rouge again. Or she could go with Shadow and see him always; but then she'd be on a life of crime, never able to return home.

The answer was difficult. She put her arm up to her eyes and wiped the forging tears. "I… I'll… I'll come…."

Shadow nodded and picked Mina up and held her in his arms. "I'm sorry." He said as he jetted off to find Rouge.

Rouge the Bat, Mina Mongoose, and Shadow the Hedgehog would travel to Station Square, taking up five days and stole a G.U.N. Team Plane that was still working. It included aerial weaponry and rooms for those on it and auto pilot. With this transportation, they flew off towards Japan. As soon as they were off far enough so that they couldn't be seen from the shores of Station Square, a laser from outer space shot down and made contact. Team Shadow witnessed this destructive laser, only wondering where it came from. They discarded the idea that it was Eggman's doing because if he was tricking Shadow, he wouldn't have time for anything else. Rouge suggested they deal with that problem once they're done with the assassinations, since stealing Emeralds would be a breeze.

Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate life form. He seeks only knowledge and didn't care how he obtained it. With his feelings for Mina disrupting his mind, will he see truths?

Mina Mongoose, the girl who was immediately interested in Shadow. After turning her back on her Mom, she feels discord and sorrow. But a dream about her Mom and her soon to be husband, made her certain that this was what she wanted. To get away, and stay close to a certain black hedgehog.

Rouge the Bat, the treasure hunter. Mostly joining along for the Emeralds that she plans to steal once Shadow get's some answers. She's sure she'll have to battle with Knuckles, much to her delight. Besides…she wants to rob the riches of all Echidna's in the "secret society."

Team Shadow has deployed, for his or her own reason. The truth will be revealed, if it's the last thing Shadow the Hedgehog does.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Team Sonic  
To Angel Island! Hedgehog's Never Fly!

Neo America  
Deep in the jungle of Mystic Ruins  
(Sonic Point of View)

Hey, I'm Sonic- Sonic the Hedgehog! I quickly ran through the forest, quick stepping all of the trees in my way. There was no time for games this time! Eggman had done the unthinkable, and started destroying the planet before he even gets the Chaos Emeralds? Wait a minute…. That's it! If I get the Chaos Emeralds with the help of my friends, I'll be able to go Super Sonic and bust up Eggman!

I was very close to Tails's workshop now. To my left, a small stream that gradually became a river existed. If I just followed this bit of water… I'll find Tails!

I reached the end of the river, which showed that it was actually a huge waterfall. I jumped off the mountain and Bounce Dashed down there towards the water. There were some sharp rocks at the bottom and I would use them to land on. As soon as I hit the first one, it cracked into pieces. I used my Jump Dash to land on the next one and the next one before they broke. I dashed to the right side, landing on a grass surface. I saw even more trees around this time, but Tails's Workshop was just sitting right in front of me, the few trees around it, cut down.

Without wasting time, I ran up to the door and snatched it open. Tails ran up to me quickly and he said, "SONIC! My Chaos Radar is going haywire! There was an earthquake, and something is happening around Station Square!"

Before Tails could get finished, I told him all about what happened, from Metal Sonic, to the present. His mouth opened at all the information. He asked me to come into his lab for a moment. We walked into one of the doors that lead to room with bright lights all around. A giant computer was to the left of Tails. The fox boy walked into his chair and began to type very quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Normal Point of View)

"You said that you were ambushed and ran off to Station Square, and Eggman fired that thing from space?" Tails asked.

Sonic nodded, crossing his arms and tapping his foot. "Yeah. What are you going to do then?"

Tails sighed and then continued typing. "If I am right…than I can locate Eggman's source of power. I got it!" Before Tails could even smile, sweat dripped from his face. His jaw dropped at the large amount of power. A graph showing the power levels of the laser's aftershock, was greater than the power of five Chaos Emeralds. This was enough to make the screen shut down and crack.

"CRAP!" Tails grunted as he smashed his fist on the key board. He flipped a switch and the screen flashed back on. "Sonic… we'll have to take the Tornado X-Treme. It's not my best at the moment but it's all we can use without having all the power of my workshop."

Sonic looked down and nodded. He rubbed his nose and said, "That's fine. But we'll need to gather a crew before we can get the Emeralds and kick it with Eggman!"

Tails nodded and said, "How about we go get Knuckles and Shadow to help? That'd be good right?" Sonic thought to himself for a moment. "Nah! Chances are, Shadow will already know. He'll probably meet us at Eggman's party."

Tails agreed instantly. He stood up from his chair and walked outside. Sonic and Tails both went around the workshop and saw the Tornado-X-Treme. It was a blue jet, the words "Miles Per Hour" was on it. The jet was a four setter, though Sonic would ride on the wing. The blue hedgehog grinned and gave Tails a thumbs up. "Good job on this Tails! Now… let's go get Amy and then Knuckles!"

The yellow fox nodded and jumped climbed aboard the Tornado-X-Treme. Following the fox, Sonic jumped onto the left wing of the jet and pointed forward.

"Hit it Tails," he shouted. The jet dashed off into the sky and towards the American city of New York. The sky was clear as day towards New York, the only thing in the way of it's beauty was the dark sphere that was still around Station Square. The jet was actually fast enough to keep up with Sonic at 39 of normal speed. But if Sonic were to run at full speed to New York, he'd be there in ten minutes, compared to the thirty minutes that had already passed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Skies of New York City

The breeze above the city was slick. It passed through Sonic's quills in a way that made him grin. The blue hedgehog scratched his nose and looked down. The people in the city were seemingly an uncountable number. Their were street lamps, fencepost, skyscrapers, everything a city needed to be grand.

"I'll go down and get Amy myself! The use my Sonic Boom twice in a row, that'll be our signal," Sonic said. Tails agreed, nodding his head in the main cockpit. Without wasting any time, Sonic The Hedgehog jumped off the jet and dashed down towards the ground.

The rush of the wind partially blinded Sonic but didn't stop him! With perfect ease, he grabbed onto a street lamp and swung himself off that one to the next and then jumped off, landing in the street. A speeding car was flying right at him, however the cunning blue hedgehog jumped to the side, spinning with his left arm out and caught a hold of the mirror.

He looked inside the car and saw a man with a mask on and a gun in his left hand stare at him. "Hey bud! You know speeding is against the law for everyone but me!" The gunman pointed his gun at Sonic and shot it. Unfortunately for the man, Sonic had let go and began running on the side of the car. The blue hedgehog dashed to the back of the car and used Spin Dash to roll under it. Once under the car, he shot upwards and through the car and landed on it. The vehicle slowed down and eventually stopped.

The police soon came up behind and seized the gunmen. However, Sonic was already long gone by that time.

In mere minutes Sonic had searched the half of the city. "Darn it… where would Amy be at a time like this…" Sonic began to think frantically, not knowing whether or not Amy might be at home or in the streets.

The hedgehog focused his entire mind in order to think of something. Suddenly, he found out a way to find her. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate. He blocked out every distraction and listened. He no longer heard cars. Soon after, he no longer head ruckus like people. Then he blocked out all other ruckus. He focused on only the sound of Amy's voice.

" This is a fabulous outfit!"

"Yes! She's about five miles to my left," Sonic said a grin on his face. The hedgehog instantly dashed in that direction, creating a large booming sound. In seconds he arrived in Amy's prescense, without even stopping, he grabbed her by the waist and held her tight so she wouldn't fall. Sonic created two Sonic Booms and jumped continued to run through the city.

Tails kicked the jet into Overdrive and in a matter of seconds was about fifty feet within Sonic and Amy. Amy noticed that she wasn't were she was and looked at Sonic. A blush appeared on her face and she said, "Sonic! I didn't know you would take me out today! You're so forceful!"

The blue hedgehog sighed and slowed his speed so that he would soon be near Tails. Once he was close enough, Sonic jumped up and grabbed the right wing. He climbed on and set Amy down. Tails opened the cockpit door, the door lifting up vertically.

"Get behind Tails, Amy, quickly before he floors it!" Sonic said. Amy looked confused but got inside of the cockpit and buckled up. She then asked Tails what was going on. Tails told her about everything that had happened so far. Amy gasped and said, "Did all that happen Sonic?" Sonic nodded and laid on his back. "Yeah…where going to Angel Island and are going to get Knuckles…"

Amy crossed her arms and scoffed. "I thought this was going to be a special day for us! Now I have to get these cloths dirty!" Amy was now wearing a red tee shirt, showing off her new development. She also wore red pants that covered part of her white shoes. "Hey Sonic… did you notice anything different about me?" Amy asked.

Sonic starred at the sky and thought. Of course, it had been about a year since Amy began maturing physically quickly. She's even seen "The Movie." If you're at least 13… you know what I mean…

The blue hedgehog thought for a moment. Of course, Sonic's first answer was her chest but he decided to say something else. "You've… got knew cloths!"

Amy smiled and said, "WOW! You noticed!" The grin on Sonic's face was sly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The skies above Latin America

The group of three was on it's way to Angel Islands current location. From North America to South America to a random area if the Secret Echidna Society wanted to go to war. Only a few people knew 

that Angel Island was secretly populated with Echidnas. They were living deep inside the core of the island, an entire city running on the Master Emerald's power, creating a never ending light to shine if on.

After hours upon hours of sky travel, we finally could see the small fly looking dot that was the island. Tails opened the door to the cockpit and walked out onto the wing with Sonic, along with Amy. The blue hedgehog did nothing more than take in the sights. The sky was much more relaxing to him than the ocean. Thank goodness this thing wasn't a submarine.

It seemed like nothing could break the calm. Even Amy, as loud as she is known to be, was quiet and looking at Sonic. Tails was taking pictures with a camera he brought along with him, hoping to see the world in the search for the emeralds. Yes, the peace was immeasurable while it lasted. But as they say, easy come easy go.

This saying applied to what happened next. As if out of nowhere, a laser had just missed the jet by mere inches. Sonic awoke and jumped up. Tails rushed to bet back in his cockpit and started frantically pressing buttons. "Hang on you guys," he yelled, smashing his fist against a huge green button.

The jet spun around in the air and dashed upwards. Sonic held on to the edge of the wing, Amy gripping his hand hard in order to stay up. More beams shot at them as if out of nowhere. Soon, the location of the shooters was revealed. Flying Eggman-looking robots were holding huge bazooka like guns. Every few seconds, they fired twice in a row.

Tails maneuvered through the flock of robots and dived down. In seconds he could see the ground with more detail. "Tails! You're going to hit the ground!" Sonic yelled. Just then, the fox darted upwards spinning and shooting lasers in all directions. This eliminated half of the robots instantly. "Yeah!" Tails yelled for himself.

"Way to go Tails!" Sonic cheered, raising his fist. As soon as the plane was in a normal position Sonic and Amy stood up.

Suddenly, a laser made contact with the wing that Sonic was on. The metal exploded, leaving the jet with one wing. The craft kneeled over to it's left and began to spin. Sonic grabbed Amy's hand and landed on the pieces of scrap metal in the air. He jumped from metal to metal and finally attempted to jump on the plane. However, Sonic would not fully succeed.

Another laser fired towards Sonic, smaller but faster, and hit his hand. The hedgehog let go of Amy, causing the pink hedgehog to fall off.

"AAHHH!" Amy screamed as the air pushed her down. Sonic stuck his hand out towards her and yelled, "Amy!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey, this is Miles "Tails" Prower, and I'm Sonic's best friend.

I cant believe this! Amy was kidnapped and taken to a floating fortress. Coincidently, this fortress is flying towards Angel Island! Sonic is clutched with guilt and something else is going down in the fortress. Amy meets a mysterious new comer who Sonic knows vey well! The newcomer is sealed away in a cell near Amy's, lacking any rocks, pebbles, or any breakable material. What the heck is this guy doing, asking for a rock at I time like this?

Who is the newcomer? Well you'll have to find out in the next chapter about

SONIC TEAM!


	5. Sonic Team: Infultrating the Fangs

SONIC TEAM

(Like Sonic Eternity Shrine? Then watch the each episode on youtube by nulyak13 which is my youtube account name!)

Fun Fact: Did you know that Might the Armadillo was originally going to be Sonic?  
Something Some of You Don't Know: Sonic 06, was made by Sonic Team Japan. They never made a 3D Sonic game before. Secret Rings was their first successful game.

Also, I am replacing Julie Su with Shade from Sonic Chronicles. The overall story has happened, but the ending was better. In other words,(SPOILERS for those who haven't gotten SHADE in THERE PARTY) Shade now lives with the team, the Echidnas came with her and the bad ending doesn't happen and neither does the time thing. I replaced Julie Su because I wanted a more diverse character. I fell in love with her and Knuckles' relationship as Echidnas and I wanted more cannon characters.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amy stopped descending in an instant. An Egg-Robot had a gun pointed at her, a blue electricity looking laser near her and creating a force field to keep her sealed. The Egg-Robot looked at the others that were still left and said something in robot speak. Without any hesitation, the electronic flock flew off towards Angel Island seemingly.

"Tails! Punch it now!" Sonic commanded, pointing towards the robots. Tails was rapidly pressing different keys while saying, "Give me a break Sonic! I'm down one wing out of two!" The jet began to descend. Sonic grunted, looking down towards the ground. He noticed the robots were now smaller dots than Angel Island. Their speed was incredible compared to other robots. How did Eggman get the power and tech to make them rival Sonic speed?

Tails's jet was slowly following the group of robots. The dissension of the jet was increasing every second. Tails growled with anger at the vehicle. "Screw this!" Tails yelled with anger. He punched the controls with all his might. A loud "CLANK" sounded. The jet's engine, out of nowhere, gave out a burst of speed, creating a explosion from the back of the jet. Sonic fell off the plane but caught on to the end of the wing.

The wind was breaking the plane apart with great ease. The jet was beginning to explode in small places. Scraps of burning metal fell to the ground, becoming smaller and smaller in eyesight. Sonic gasped and ran up to Tails's cockpit. He grabbed the fox's hand and launched him upward. The jet exploded, fire and ash falling to the ground. Tails starred with horror at the sight.

"SONIC!" Tails yelled. The fox began to fly with his twin tails, only feeling like dropping. Suddenly, Sonic the Hedgehog jumped from the fires, virtually unshaved! He reached out for the fox's hand. Sonic and Tails floated in air, Sonic hanging.

Tails flew back down to the ground. Sonic grunted, his eyes closing from the realization. He looked down, his eyes half open. Who knew what Eggman would do to Amy. And with nothing to quickly get him up into the sky, it seemed like the day couldn't get worse.

Once Sonic landed on the ground he crouched down and bent over. "Darn it!" He said through clenched teeth. He stood up, his fist firm and strong. The robots had seemed to go into a flying vessel farther away from Angel Island, though it slowly moved towards it. Wait a second… ANGEL ISLAND! That was it!

Sonic looked up towards the floating piece of land. Of course, he knew that Knuckles was up there, but also many more Echidnas! Perhaps, no surely, Knuckles would help! That would be more than enough wouldn't it?"

Sonic turned towards Tails and said, "Hey buddy, how do you think we can get to Angel Island?" Tails thought for a while. After a few minutes passed he finally said, "If we do a classic combination, we'll be able to get up into the sky towards the Master Emerald in no time!" Sonic grinned and asked Tails how to get up so high. Tails explained and Sonic nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Fortress  
Dungeon of Darkness

Amy Rose was thrown into a dirty cell, rolling on the dirty ground. She stood up and dashed towards the door, but only ran into it. The door was barred, so that the little light outside could be seen. The pink hedgehog put her hands up to her face and wailed. The cell was dark, webs scattered all over the place. The little light that showed made the situation darker. Dried up blood was on the walls, and dust was easily visible on the bars and corners.

Across from Amy's cell, a male of the animal kingdom was wrapped in a rag cloak. His face was almost completely covered, only showing a white tooth. The man coughed…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Sonic and Tails in South America. Location currently Unknown:

Sonic grinned and said, "Let's do this thing!" He opened his arms wide, Tails standing behind me. "Team Action!" The yellow fox curled up into a ball and rolled into his hands. Sonic shook as Tails continuously spun in his palms. The material of his gloves were beginning to tear. Sonic grunted and in a split second, was catapulted by Tails into the air, the wind rushing through his quills. Once he was as high as he could go, he spun in mid air to stay up. Tails soon after jumped in the air and used his twin tails to fly. Once he reached Sonic the Hedgehog, he grabbed the Hedgehog's hands and lifted him in the air. "Let's go Sonic----- to Angel Island!"

The two flew through the sky, it's image turning orange and the sun's most distant color shining red. The blue hedgehog sighed and said, "This is real peaceful! I wish this was a normal vacation." Tails nodded. The two friends zoom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Fortress  
Mess Hall

The room was filled with the prisoners. Each person was severely different, some spawning lizard like tails while others were simply human with rugged looks. Amy Rose was indeed scared by them and the surroundings. The walls were red-orange due to the light emitting from the light bulbs on the ceiling. The corners were dirty and revolting, what seemed like water or blood was in the corners. Amy put her hands up to her mouth.

The other prisoners had proceeded to the tables that were on the walls. Every prisoner walked up to the wall and sat down in the dinner chairs. Amy looked at the dirty seats with disgust and reluctantly began to walk over there. In her head she thought, "This is so disgusting!!" A man in rags passed her by and muttered.

She sat in the seat and looked at the meal. I should've called it the thing because it was hard to tell what it was. It seemed to be boneless but it was soggy like haggis but it was green. It had some kind of slimy liquid under it like A1 sauce. She poked it and it seemed to gas out. She groaned and attempted to take a bite. When her teeth only slightly, two juices squirted out from the left and right side and hit the two men beside her in the face. Amy turned and said, "Oh, I'm sorry!!"

"HEY! A woman…," The one on the right said. It was a dark green mole, his eyes widening and a sly smile on his mouth. The one on the left was a silver fox with the same smile.

The silver fox snickered. "Well… you're sorry eh?" the fox said slyly. His eyes didn't stay in one place." Amy whimpered under her breath. Her eyes grew wide as she felt an arm swing her out of the seat. The mole was dragging her to a door, Amy screamed with fear. The two men dragged her to a wall were a door was. They opened it and tossed her in and slammed it once they got in. They locked the door quick and forced her into the stall. The two grinned sinisterly and said, "Here we go little girl!!" The silver fox lifted up her dress… Amy gasped… she closed her eyes…

Then… all of a sudden… the silver fox fell to the floor, swinging the door open and ripping some of the dress off. The silver fox was bleeding from his chest. He coughed and sighed.

"WHAT THE HECK!!! WHAT WAS THAT!!" said the mole backing away from Amy. Another gunshot sound… the mole fell as well and laid on the ground, motionless. Out of now where, the man in the raggedy robe fell from the ceiling and landed on the two.

"Hehm! Ye'our alright," he said, his accent poor. Amy shook her head and stood up. Her dress was ruined, showing her short shorts underneath. The side of it was ripped and stitches were out. She blinked and said, "Who are you…?"

The man in rags tossed off the robe and revealed himself…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angel Island  
The Emerald Shrine

The sky had turned darker, the stars showing now. The Angel Island was huge, the shrine being attached by a bridge and floating in the air. There on the floating shrine, on the top of the hill, a stone that contained the ultimate source of power stood, shining in the night. Knuckles the Echidna sat on top of it, alone and he sighed. The life of the Guardian was action packed at times… and at others… it just made you feel dead. Well… not dead- more like a zombie- y'know dead but not dead.

The red echidna turned around, hearing something near. He saw Tails and Sonic flying towards him. "Hi Knuckles," Tails said waving with both hands. He let Sonic fall and he fell. "Tails you son of a-" Sonic used his homing attack to spin to the island and caught on the ledge. He climbed up and ran over to the red rock. "Yo, Knux! Long time no punch!"

Knuckles and Sonic shared in fist bumps. "Hey Sonic, what's going on?" Knuckles walked over towards the Master Emerald. "The Emerald is dimming in light so I though that you might know what might be going on. "

Sonic explained every thing to Knuckles. As he told the story, the Echidna's eyes widened.

"So that's what we wanted you for Knuckles. You think you can get us over there," Sonic asked friendly in tone. Knuckles looked up and said, "Maybe. I know a croc that'll be eager to help."

Sonic gave Knuckles a thumbs up and winked. Tails intervened though. "Would it take longer than a day or two though?"

Knuckles nodded and replied. "Yeah. If you think Amy is in danger than we may have something that you can use to get there quicker."

"Well Knuckles, I do think that if you have some Green Material and some Chaos Meterial, I may be able to create a new plane.

Knuckles blinked and said, "You can do that in that in a few hours?" Tails nodded and said, "Yeah, about 2 hours and I'll be done. Or at least it'll be ready to fly at least."

Sonic nodded and sat down on a boulder. Knuckles nodded and ran over towards the main body of the Angel island.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"F-fang?!" Amy yelled in fear. She backed out of the stall and made sure she wasn't dreaming. "Don't-don't-"

'Shoot ya? HAW!" Fang yelped with excitement. "Ya'll aint no worthy prey!" Fang put his gun away in his belt and chuckled.

"Oh my god… where have you been these pass couple of games?!" Amy asked, still backing up. Fang yawned and said, "Well since the only two games I am in is a bad fighting game and a portable not owned by many people, I guess SEGA decided to let me go." Amy nodded.

"Well… thank you Fang," Amy said. Fang pointed his gun at her and said, "Shaddap! I don't need that crap. What good is it since I'm trapped in this heck-hole …"

Amy looked down and sighed. Fang put his hands on his hips and looked at the pink hedgehog. He reached in his belt and tossed her something. Amy looked up and caught it. It was a gun…

"What am I supposed to do with this?!" Amy asked. Fang walked towards Amy. She felt a strange tension between them. She felt sweat fall down her head. The fear of death was great. Fang was known to kill whenever he wanted too or randomly. They crossed paths. "What do you want to do with it?"

Amy gasped and then thought about what he said. Could she kill the people holding her hostage. It was… actually very tempting. Before Fang was farther away from her, she turned around and replied. "What do you think I want to do with it?" A sly grin appeared on Fang's face.

A plan was hatching in Fang's mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The 2 hours passed, Sonic and Knuckles sparring with each other. Sonic swung his fist and almost hit Knuckles who hopped to the side. The red rock swung his fist and made contact that sent the blue blur flying. Sonic landed on the grass and got into a ball. He rolled over towards Knuckles and knocked him in his chin!

"Sonic! Knuckles!"

The two stopped there combat training. Tails was running over to them, a smile on his face. He was now wearing a brown scarf, brown goggles, and brown boots. His face had a bit of oil on it as well.

"Check it, I finally finished! Now we can go get Amy," Tails exclaimed. Sonic ran up to the yellow fox and gave him a high five. He then tussled his fur on his head and looked over to Knuckles. "Yo Knux! It's going to be a wild party!" Knuckles closed his eyes and grinned before Sonic could ask the real question. "You wanna come and rock the house?" Knuckles grinned. "Sure thing! I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Team Sonic ran off towards the forest, crossing the bridge that took you from the Emerald Shrine Grounds to the exotic paradise home to the newly found Echidnas. The team rushed through the field. Sonic, with his feet ablaze, used his Quick Step to dodge the trees. Tails, his twin tails twirling, rushed all around through the trees. His feet may not be fast, but he can fly fast enough to keep up. And Knuckles, the Echidna and Guardian (Isn't he forgetting something?), dug into the ground and rapidly popped up in front of Sonic just in time for the blue blur to pass him. They repeated this process until the arrived in the Echidna city. Do to the Echidnas having major knowledge in technology, the city had resembled something of a futuristic Utopia. Flying cars, soared through the area.

Knuckles put his hand above his eye and scratched. "A bit too high tech for me but, beggars can't be choosers."

Sonic snickered a bit and nodded at Knuckles. The blue blur looked at Tails and the fox pointed his finger in the air. He snapped his fingers quickly. "We had to get this far into the Echidna City. The sensors wouldn't have worked otherwise.

From out of the dark sky, a plane arrived. It was huge and silver, six wings sticking out. There was one cockpit window that stretched on the entire plane. It seemed to fit at least 6 people. There was also enough space to travel between seats. Each wing was given several machine guns and laser cannons. On the back of the wings, there were small jets and on the butt of the plane, there was one giant jet.

"Tails, this things a beauty! You sure did top me in plane building!" Sonic congratulated. Tails laughed and put his hand behind his head. The team then resumed on and got inside of the craft. Tails flipped several switches and put his hands in position. The fox told Sonic that he'd be better off staying on the inside do to the massive amount of speed the plane has. Sonic agreed reluctantly. In the first seat was Tails, next behind him was Sonic, then Knuckles.

"CHAOS ANGEL! BLAST OFF!" Tails shouted. The plane took off at near Sonic speeds!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later on….

It had been several hours. The next day had just begun and still no sign of the crafts that kidnapped Amy. The team was soon about to give up hope. Sonic was walking around inside the Chaos Angel. Tails was resting in his seat. He had three monitors to view. One showed basic vision, the next showed X-ray vision, and the other allowed targeting heat or cold sources. Tails was mostly studying the monitor that showed heat/cold organisms. He had thought he saw a faint signal of heat in the West so he decided to follow it.

Sonic was growing impatient. He decided that he wanted to go outside for the air. Tails allowed it, knowing that Sonic would do so anyway. He stood on the top of the glass of the cockpit and looked around. "Hope Amy's OK," he asked. He looked down, feeling like this was his fault. "I'll have to get you back!" He exclaimed to cheer himself up. He felt a strange sensation in his lower stomach. "As soon as I do Numero Dos!"

Sonic ran over to the back of Chaos Angel. He squatted at started to pass gas. The gas turned into green smoke from the heat emitting from the booster on the back. He then decided to use number one as well. The urine was starting to put out the fire. Suddenly, the plane performed a flipand Sonic almost fell. The hedgehog hang onto the wing.

"Dang Tails! When you got to go you go to go man! It ain't my fault, blame MOTHER NATURE!" But Tails didn't do this because Sonic decided to do both number one and two… No, he had saw something. "Get back in Sonic," Tails yelled. Sonic got in quickly (duh) and sat down watching outside. The craft was there. "Amy! She's in that one!" Sonic yelled. He remembered which craft ( I hope I said there were more than one aircrafts) Amy was taken to.

"Get ready guys! It's time to use the Chaos Angel Burst!" Tails said. "Brace yourselves!!"

A huge explosion was triggered. "Wow Tails! That was explosive," Knuckles said. "I didn't do that…" Tails replied. "But if you didn't than…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amy and Fang were dashing threw the dark hallways. She held it. She was the one with the gun. She pulled the trigger at the gasoline pipes that caused the explosion. Fang grinned over at her, feeling warm inside. Destruction. How beautiful he though.

Guards and prisoners were either scattering all around or dead. A Guard had come in front of Amy. "Hey there sexy! I'd date ya but I gotta kill ya right hur!" The guard said, his voice muffled because of his armor. Amy jumped up showing all she could do with her flexibility and special clothing. You see, Amy had altered her clothing so that she now wore tight pink shorts and a tight pink shirts. In addition, she had a red scarf that she took from another prisoner. Anyways, she flipped over the guard and landed on the ground. Fang headbutted the man and performed a Homing Attack with some difficulty. While spinning he pulled the trigger on his gun and shot the guard lying on the ground. The two proceeded on.

"Toots, why didn't you kill him?" Fang asked in a angry tone. "And you used a rock instead of a bullet! That explosion should've killed almost everyone in er!"

"I didn't want to get us killed Fang!" Amy responded. Fang grabbed her arm and pushed her against a wall. He put his dirty gloved hand on butt and put the other one on her neck (?). "Do what I say from now one! Or, I'll do some very horrible things to you…"

Amy knew what he meant. She didn't want to lose one of her most precious possessions. At least not to this guy… The truth was, also, that she didn't use the bullet because she didn't want to kill anyone. The truth is that most of the "dead' guys had to actually be just very injured. And little did Fang know, she put rocks in his gun too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonic Team was already flying directly above but very close to the Craft. They were looking for a seemingly safe entrance "Screw this crap!" Sonic said. He pushed the cockpit open himself. "No! NO! SONIC!" Tails yelled but it was too late. Sonic leaped from the Chaos Angel and fell onto the craft. Once on it, he used his Figure 8 Peel Out to make an opening. He feel into the craft. Even where he got to, there was fire everywhere. "Amy!" Sonic yelled.

He grunted. "Darn it…." The blue blur dashed around all through the area. It was difficult to dodge all the traps and fire all around. He arrived at a door that was on fire. Also, standing in front of the burning door was a robots with an axe. "Get outta my way!" Sonic yelled. Sonic jumped onto the wall using his Homing Attack and ricocheted(bounced off) the wall and repeated the action over and over again. Then he finally hit the ground again and bounced furiously at the robots. He crashed into the robots body causing a huge explosion that Tails and Knuckles noticed.

The smoke cleared, and Sonic starred forward. On the other side, Amy was staring over at him along with Fang. "AH! Sonic! SONIC!" Amy yelled waving at him. Fang raised his gun and pointed it at Sonic. "Fang… Long time no name… When was the last time SEGA even remembered you?"

"Darn. You think yer so cleva' don't ya?!" Fang exclaimed. A tension began for a few second. "You don't have the Dragon Balls to screw with me!!"

Sonic started to run at Fang but the weseal fell to the ground. Amy hit him in his neck with her gun. She tossed the weapon away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"SONIC! WHERE ARE YOU!" Tails yelled. The craft had began to go down. According Tails, they were above the coastline. Everyone knew what could happen if Sonic jumps out and lands in the sea. The craft had finally began sinking into the sand. The fire was starting to go out as smoke and in seconds, an explosion was sure to occur. As Tails predicted parts of the ship exploded for a few seconds.

Knuckles grunted and jumped out of the plane, allowing his dreadlocks to catch air and allow him to glide. "Sonic! Amy! Where are you?" Knuckles yelled. The Echidna watched for any sign of life.

"He's gone. She's gone. They're gone…"

"Sonic….BOOM!"

Suddenly a huge blue tornado erupted from the destroyed craft and put out all the fires. The ruins didn't get much worse. Most noticeably, a blue streak of light flew out of the tornado! It was the one and only fast and furious Sonic the Hedgehog! AND he had a Chaos Emerald!!

Knuckles glided towards them and caught Sonic's hand who was holding Amy. "So Ames," Sonic began. "How ya been."

"I've been FINE!" Amy said harshly. Sonic's eyes showed depression and confusion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the ruins a human man is walking weakly. He walked as if he were drunk but was obviously in lethal pain. His blood stained cloths he wore made him look more damaged. "Freedom…" the man said. Suddenly, and without warning, he felt a pain in his back and a loud noise. He fell into the sand and sighed. He coughed blood out of his mouth.

"All of yer ain't seen da last of this mother effer…" Fang said, his hat bloody along with his bruised body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Hey, I'm Rouge the Bat.

We take a stop in Mykonos since Shadow sensed a Chaos Emerald. But things get crazy when a strange laser fires here. Strange creatures appear! Why is it that Shadow can't hurt them. The crazy girl, Mina, wont leave him alone! Move before you get killed:

NEXT TIME:  
Though by Night he is a Killer


End file.
